


I Love You, Professor

by Empress_of_Destruction



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Destruction/pseuds/Empress_of_Destruction
Summary: Tumblr Request: Could you write a reader insert with the imagine: scarecrow being your professor, whom you have a crush on?





	I Love You, Professor

**Author's Note:**

> My first Jonathan Crane oneshot. I’m going more by Comic!Crane more so than Cillian Murphy since we never seen him as a professor in the movies thus not giving me the background knowledge I need to write him correctly. Not sure if there are any warnings so enjoy!

You are getting a PHD in psychology for you to work as a Behavior Analyst by the end of this semester and finally leaving the title as student and going off into the world to live your life. You weren’t too sure if you wanted to move on especially without getting your secret off your chest to Professor Crane. Of all 7 years at Gotham U, you made sure you took all of Professor Crane’s psychology classes, even though it was about the same thing every single time. You liked his methods in getting the best score possible out of you, keeping you on your toes, and fueling you with spite to prove him wrong. Crane would say in his lectures that no one in the class could gain a good score on his tests. You relished the challenge.

 

You were a student assistant for Crane, handpicked because of your good grades allowing you to see your professor more often. It didn’t bother you, it would mean that your chances of making it easy were greater. You and Crane had slowly gotten to a relationship of Professor and Protege. Even though Crane is a bitter man, probably twice your age, but you felt a kinship with him. Until you started seeing him outside the University in random incidents in your daily life did you realize that there was a certain fondness you felt for Crane. By the time you had come to terms with the facts about your true feelings for a certain professor, it was almost time for you to graduate from Gotham University.

 

You really have no idea where this attraction towards Professor Crane came from. At first you thought it was how awkward his body moves, skinny limbs swimming in his shabby hand-me-down suits, coupled by how tall he is, such a turn on for you. The thrill of having such a giant of a man easily overpowering you, this little fantasy would get in the way of your studies for his classes. Then it came to his obsession: fear, it frightened you but in a good way you never thought possible. Maybe the true reason for this fascination with Professor Crane was the way he could preach fear like a preacher, full of ecstasy and fire. The notion that fear was the basis of everything a human does seems justifiable when he explained it. Whenever a student would challenge the theory, Professor Crane would rave as if he were unhinged, like some desperate, howling demon. How you loved it.

 

Thankfully, the day before your graduation your professor had agreed to meet with you one last time at your usual spot in a coffee shop. You are walking there now, adored in a light sweater over a nice fitting short dress with leggings to protect yourself from the late cold front that is sweeping through Gotham. You had gotten him a farewell gift, a pair of cuff links and a brand-new tie to wear at your graduation. You approach the moderate sized cafe anxious on how Crane will react to your gifts and confessing your love for him. Your nerves are getting the better of you as you see Professor Crane in the booth you both have shared on several occasions before you start to sweat a bit thinking the worst before you can even step a toe inside the building. Big round glasses shine with the lights hitting them the right way to make the glass block his steely blue eyes. Your mouth goes dry as you watch Crane’s prominent Adam’s Apple bob when he takes a swig of his coffee wondering how it would be like to kiss along his neck. You take a deep breath to steady yourself before walking in, idle background noise of the lively cafe going mute to your ears as you make your way towards your professor.

 

Professor Crane looks up from having set his cup down, his usual Americano that you got him to enjoy after getting one on a coffee run. A small pleasant smile stretches on his thin lips that you reflect when you take your seat. “Good afternoon, Ms. Y/N.” Crane greets, formal as per usual. Spider like hands move for your own but they detour towards his cup instead. “I’m glad you could join me one last time.”

 

“So am I.” You reply a light blush heating your cheeks having taken in note that he had ordered you your favorite beverage. “You got me something.”

 

“I took the liberty.” Professor Crane blurts out hastily his glasses sliding down his aristocratic nose in distress, “I knew it was your favorite. I didn’t mean to over step.” It was like he was afraid that you would reject his offering…

 

“No, it’s very considerate of you.” You reassure him by taking a sip of the drink he had given you. It was perfect, just the way you liked it, “Thank you, professor.” Crane appears to be more relaxed after you showed your gratitude like an inverted sigh of relief. The two of you stay in silence for a couple of moments enjoying your coffee and company. While he looks as comfortable as a cat in sunshine, you couldn’t help but feel like you’re taking your finals all over again. Butterflies continue to flutter in your stomach even after you try to burn them with your drink. It was time, “Professor, I have something to give you.” You start out fishing for the box in your pockets, “And I have something to tell you.”

 

“Oh?” He quirks an eyebrow in question, as if he were back in the classroom. Giving you the impression that Crane is judging you. A smirk plays on his lips, “Is this were you tell me that you cheated on all my tests?”

 

“What-no!” You nearly shout feeling a bit offended that he would think that lowly of you, “It’s more than that.” You dart your eyes to see his face, it is in waiting, wanting you to continue. You take a deep breath placing the box you had been looking for on the table, “I love you, professor.”

 

The silence to you is a bad sign, looking up you see Crane’s blank stare. Then a chuckle escapes his throat followed by a hard glare, “I would have never thought that you would be the one for cruel jokes.” He hisses at you, taking all breath out of your lungs. Did he really think this was a sick joke? “Did you play all your professors or am I just that special? Getting your kicks from the nerdy, geeky Jonathan Crane?” He stood up slowly as he continues to interrogate you. Warmth prickles the corners of your eyes, you couldn’t believe it Crane really thinks you would play him. He hunches down to where you are looking eye to eye “I hope you had your fun!” He growls out before taking his leave.

 

You feel your heart breaking into pieces as you sit there not paying attention to the murmurs around you from the other people in the building. Hot tears stream down your cheeks without you even knowing as Crane’s harsh words play in your head on repeat. You stay in this state until a barista comes up to you with a cup in hand.

 

“Here.” He says placing it in front of you, a decent sized mug with espresso and a scoop of vanilla ice cream in it topped with whipped cream. “On the house.”

 

“Thank you.” You managed to say wiping your tears with your sleeve. That’s when you noticed the box with the gifts is gone. Crane took the box! That jerk! Your sadness completely dissolved into anger, how dare he rip your heart up and take the gifts anyway! But why would he take it? Wouldn’t he be disgusted by how he thought of you to keep anything that reminded him of you? You couldn’t bring yourself to care at this point, you will not ever be being seeing him again after tomorrow so what’s the use?

 

The rest of that day went by in a blur, the next thing you know is that you are now in a crowd of your classmates. The head of your class is giving a speech on the future and such. Your future looks bleak with that the love of your life just rejected you like a hussy wasting his time. This is supposed to be the greatest day of your life, yet you feel like crap. You look around at the ceremony seeing some professors, Bruce Wayne, the Mayor, and then you see him. Professor Crane in the best set of clothes you have ever seen him wear. He looks so handsome, he even tried to tame his rat’s nest of hair. Crane catches you staring, you see his Adam’s Apple from your seat bobbing nervously, he fixes his tie. He is wearing your tie and cuff links! You cover your mouth with your hands in joy making Crane blush a bright red fogging up his glasses. You giggle at how cute he is being, just a few more minutes.

 

Finally, the ceremony ended allowing the crowd to break out. You look for Professor Crane, but your peers are making it difficult. You get up on the fountain to see over heads until you find a mop of mess peek over the mass of bodies. You rush off towards the mess of hair you love so much easily spotting Crane.

 

“Professor!” You call out running up to him, a blush still on his cheeks, “I wasn’t playing you.”

 

“I know.” He smiled down at you, but you didn’t hear him

 

“I really do love you!” You cry holding his long hands in your own, “I don’t just want to be your student.”

 

“Y/N…” He tries to stop you again.

 

“Please, I just want to know if you-” A bony finger presses to your lips to finally shut you up. You blink repeatedly looking up at your professor, the soft look on his features almost made you wonder who this person in front of you is.

 

“I return the feeling.” Crane cups your face in his hands, you smile tears about to spill out, “You may address me as Jonathan now.”

 

“Right.” You nod holding his hand in yours walking out of the campus, “I love you, Jonathan Crane.”


End file.
